The Skies
by racooncity
Summary: A poem about the Skies of Vongola, every line with a drabble along with it. Rated T for poor lemon, 1827 / HibariTsuna. First poem I ever made! Review, comments & suggestions are welcomed :D **Spoiler for later chapters**


**The Skies**

Rate : T, because there'd be lemon (or the hell it is)

Summary : A poem of the Sky and his guardians, complete with a story for each sentence. Some spoiler indicator for later chapters, though.

Disclaimer : I don't have KHR. I wish, though. If I do, I'd make HibaTsuna scene appears a LOT more. KHR is made by the Great Akira Amano (or Amano Akira, whichever's right).

A man in black suit walked down to the Vongola Headquarters, a mansion (a castle-like mansion, actually) which stands proudly near the forests, a bit secluded from Italy's crowds. His short, black hair swayed swiftly as a gentle breeze went past him, his grey eyes are as bored as ever. His tonfas gleamed brightly under the sunlight, note that it has some reddish spots, which came from a bloody mission he accomplished a month ago. He has washed it down, but still, the blood was so much until it was unable to come off.

The man opened the mansion's front door and went in. His tonfas are in his boxes already. He didn't really want to go around in the large mansion with his tonfas on his hands (even though he did when he was younger).

He went to his room and closed the door quietly. He put the lights on, and realized that his lover was nowhere in sight. If he recall correctly, today's Sunday...but wait. There are a lot of reasons just to make Vongola Decimo sit on his uncomfortable chair signing stacks of papers that lines up high like a little city of high buildings made of papers. Not to mention that the Vongola's height doesn't grew very much, making him as if he's drowned between the sea of papers, his brown hair as a signal where he is.

The raven haired man sighed as he decided he would report to his lover as well as check on him later, after he changed his blood stained clothes. All mission assigned to the Cloud Guardian basically means blood and massacre missions. Of course, the one who won is clearly obvious.

As he walked to the bathroom, he spotted a paper on his lover's desk with his writing scribbled on it. There are some blackened words here and there, but overall, he can read it well enough.

_The Storm is red_

There were once where the Family decided to play a game with paint-ball gun (A/N: the one you splat– _shoot_ people with paints) to entertain Tsuna when the Vongola was sick and the doctors forbid him to go outside. The group won won't get anything special, but the _admiration _from the Vongola is more than enough for them to be counted as a grand prize. The Guardians vs. more than 100 people are quite an entertainment. He himself was to stay by Tsuna's side, before he bit everyone to death. Gokudera got splatted by a group of mafiosi until he was red all over his body, ending up with him blowing up the little group.

_His loyalty can't be compared_

It is publicly known that the Storm Guardian is probably the most loyal guardian ever existed in the Vongola Decimo's time. And it is also publicly known that the same Storm Guardian is probably the closest person to a dog that its lace was held by Tsuna's right hand.

_A fact that he has a fiery temper_

Gokudera Hayato has a fiery temper from high school, and it never changes. The first thing he'll think at the morning is "How is the Tenth today?" complete with other rants about the Tenth, and he'll ran from his simple, plain apartment to Tsuna's doorstep with an "I'm just taking a stroll" excuse while his apartment is plainly more than 5 kilometres from Tsuna's house. That, is also why Gokudera is kind of skinny.

_His scream was heard as he rode a roller coaster_

The Storm Guardian's worst memory is probably when he went to the Namimori Amusement Park. That day is the most awaited day in his life for he get to go around a park with his dear Tenth, but it turns out to be the most terrible day that traumatized him from roller coasters for his entire life. His scream was heard all around the city, and he was (of course) bitten to death by Hibari, his tonfas, accompanied by Hibird, and his oh-so-famous "I'll bite you to death".

* * *

_The Rain is blue_

Yamamoto Takeshi is an airhead, and that's not an impossible task that he actually fell to a weird floor in the underground base Tsuna built. The floor was one of the unknown floors Tsuna built for his Guardians and they're still in-process, but with the absence of Tsuna, the completement will never be accomplished. Yamamoto fell to the Blue Room, a tricky room that splatters rain's color – blue paints from the above, making it like a raining room. When he was found, he's drenched in blue all the way from the tip of his hair until his shoes, laughing while crying in the same time.

_Always laughing with no clue_

The Rain Guardian is always laughing, no matter what. He decided that if any matter came into its worst, his duty is to be there for them and accept all things hearthily. But the fact that the Vongola Decimo is dead is apparently unbearable.

_Washing everyone's worry with a swing_

Yamamoto is known of his gift on baseball. His talents in sushi was from his father. And every time the Guardians are worried about Tsuna, he would drag everyone to play baseball or make sushis to wash away everyone's worry, for he hated the feeling of worry. Though he failed to do this duty when Tsuna went to the meeting, nor when Tsuna is back at the mansion, lifeless and long cold.

_Even though cheering up an emo wasn't his thing_

The cheery man always had a smile on his face, either big or small. However, it had been proved that he's clumsy when it comes to cheering up a Gokudera that was shot by the desolation bullet.

* * *

_The Sun is yellow_

Ryohei simply tripped over a can of yellow paint when he went around the neighborhood to do laps. The man who owns the paint is up the stairs, painting, when Ryohei shouts "TO THE EXTREME!!" as usual. However, this time, this boxing addicted man failed to notice the paint with opened lid, as yellow as ever and welcoming.

_Cheering up everyone with his unstoppable spirit_

Sometimes Sasagawa Ryohei to shout "EXTREME" at the top of his lungs when he tought that the room is too cold (he didn't notice that it's the _atmosphere _of the room that is cold). Then he would shoot insane ideas that will lead them to nowhere, but that was enough to cheer everybody up and keep their hopes high.

_EXTREME thing he swallow_

The Sun Guardian had once tought about joining an EXTREME TV show, for example Fear Factor. _Italy_'s version of Fear Factor, honestly. So he did. The family watched him from the TV, and once he had to swallow _living _snails. Ever since that, Ryohei swore to not to eat snails ever again nor join any EXTREME TV show.

_He has a gift of an EXTREME laughter fit_

It's not rare for the Sun Guardian to laugh loudly that it can be heard all throughout the underground base nor the Vongola mansion. And it's not rare for him to be beaten since it had bothered the Cloud Guardian. It would be worse if the Cloud Guardian had been sleeping _without _the Sky, since it's a fact that the raven haired man had troubles in sleeping without his own, private living pillow.

* * *

_The Lightning is green_

Lambo always fail to notice the differences between Bianchi's cooking and Maman's cooking. He would actually end up with his face green, twitching on the floor and holding up his stomach as he had swallowed one of the most dangerous edible thing ever existed in the world.

_Who plays innocent with a grin_

The Thunder-Guardian-in-process always grins as if he didn't know anything when there's a problem caused by him. This cycle _always_ ends up with Reborn cornering him up with a gun ready on the cow-printed infant's head, demanding for the truth.

_Blowing up everything on screen_

Regarding to some events in the past, Lambo's ammunition is in Irie Shouichi's home. And that's the root of how the ten-years-before kids replaces their positions in the future. The ammo included grenades, too, which the kid uses often. It's not really shocking when it comes to him blowing up something important.

_His habit all the time is crying like a baby_

One word in Lambo's How To Survive From A Crisis : cry. Cry with all you've got until you have no tears left. Sometimes, even after your tears finished and the people's faces are still screaming "That's not going to work", he'll cry blood. When it comes to that stage, those who made him cry will be killed by Tsuna, who will _never _allow violence to a kid, and Reborn, who is partly annoyed because of the noise. That's why it's a charm for him, and that's what he always does.

* * *

_The Mist is indigo_

No one ever understand really why the Mist is indigo. However, the moment they saw at the said person's hair color, they refrained from asking. They had just knew the answer.

_Trying to possess the Sky with ego_

The first time they both met, Mukuro had been intrigued by the Sky's unlimited potential. Ever since then, he had been stalking the brunette around, aiming for the boy's body to possess. But, as always, before he even got near to the Sky to wound him by his trident, he'd be long beaten to a bloody pulp by a certain raven haired boy.

_He often pictured as a pineapple_

His hair itself is the proof that he deserved to be nicknamed Pineapple Man. He'd be a hero for kids if he hadn't been a naughty boy. No matter how bad he is, he always got girls on his heels, practically _begging _for him to give them a chance. Their wish always been ignored, though, as the Mist Guardian only has eyes for the Sky.

_And he always despised vegetable_

It had shocked the family that Rokudou Mukuro, the sadistic, creepy, strong, and egoistic illusionist hates vegetables. Tsuna noticed that the illusionist had been throwing away his vegetables, and as direct as he is, the brown haired mafia boss asked why. Thus, the calendar was marked 'The First Day Mukuro Stutter', as it was the first time they saw Mukuro stutters beside him being nervous of the preserence of Hibari Kyouya or him getting attracted to Tsuna.

* * *

_The Cloud is purple_

No one ever _really _knows why the cloud is given the color purple. Even the Guardian himself didn't really know about it (as if he cared, anyway). However, after he had enough of lots of people asking to him, he ended up asking the Sky once when they're walking at the park in one evening. The Sky only smiled and pointed up to the sky. The raven haired man looked up, and saw the sky with purple-like cloud covering it. The brunette said, "The purple-colored cloud will do a great job covering the sky's weaknesses, right?"

_Trained by a man with a turtle_

Dino always came back to his mansion full of bruises and wounds, not to mention broken bones and ribs here and there. His turtle, Enzio, will be not harmed in some way even though the red shelled turtle is carried with Dino always. With the bruises and all, everytime the boss arrived Romario would go panic over the wounds. Hence, everytime the concerned man asked, the blonde will laugh and only say, "Kyouya's been stronger now, hasn't he?".

_With his tonfas he brought people to the brink of death_

Tonfas are always deadly in some ways. _Especially _in the Cloud Guardian's hands. He modificated the dangerous pair of sticks with lots of things. He beat up uncountable people ever since he was little, or shall we say, ever since he placed his hand on the tonfas. He remembered that the tonfas were a gift from the 15-years-old Tsuna when the brunette was shot by a misfunctioning 10 Years Bazooka, sending him to 10 years before and to meet the little raven haired boy. To keep the boy from freaking out nor glare him to death (since he didn't have any weapon, he _glared_ at people to keep their distances away minimum 10 metres), Tsuna have given the pair. Resulting of the brunette and his family's pain 10 years later.

_Until he saw the sky with his wrath_

Hibari Kyouya is not a man of forget. He remembered _exactly _what will happen when his boss is angry. And _that_'s the worst part. One week after the brunette showed his wrath upon the destruction of the house for the.... what, 10th time this month, almost everyone in the mansion have nightmares until they see the Sky's usual comforting smile. Well, even though 10 years already past, the Mist Guardian never stops to challenge the Cloud Guardian, whom we all know never turns down a challenge to fight. They fight like usually they does, but the destruction around them become a lot worse than 10 years before, seeing that both of them are stronger than before. It always ended up with the mansion getting hurt more than themselves. Their boss, the famous brunette, snapped and made them see the true wrath of the Sky. Even the sky when the brunette is angry changed to dark, and that's when everyone vowed to never make the seemingly-calm Sky goes mad.

* * *

_And there is the Sky_

No matter what day, event, time, space, or whatever, the sky always exists. It's unerasable whatever we tried, and it'd be useless if we erase it, too. The Sky covers everyone under him with warmth and comfort, and it never fails to calm people. The Sky, as everyone would think, is an irrestistible force that will break your cold walls that keeps others from knowing you more – since that's what happened to his Cloud Guardian – , and became the most important figure in your life.

_All the time he's the weak ones' ally_

Sawada Tsunayoshi never forgets about his childhood. Threatened by a gun on your head with a baby tutor to get him move, running around the city with only his underwears under the Dying Will, refraining the Storm Guardian from killing people who annoys the Tenth, almost get bitten to death by the Skylark (a.k.a Hibari Kyouya) or possessed by a Pineapple (a.k.a Rokudou Mukuro), taking care of a grenade-throwing crybaby and a food-throwing living bomb, sent to 10 years later just to find himself _dead _by then, get beaten up in the 'training' either Lal Mirch, Reborn, or TYL!Hibari Kyouya set up for him, fighting a big family led by a sadistic white-haired sugar-loving man 10 years after his own time, and a lot more, is not a kind of nice, plain childhood that can be forgotten easily. That's the main reason why he often helps the weak, because he was weak when he was young and that's just unforgettable.

_The Sky is orange_

Somehow, Giotto, the first Vongola, looked like Tsuna a lot. Or was it the way around? Anyway, they looked like twins. Just made a bit changes in the eyes and the hair. Remember: a _bit. _Change Tsuna's brown eyes to blue eyes, and his brunette locks to yellow ones. Change the hairstyle a bit, too. Then you got a living Giotto in front of you. If you want Tsuna from Giotto, do the other way around from your costumization on Tsuna-to-Giotto and you'd get a Giotto-to-Tsuna. Yamamoto even asked innocently why the hell did his beloved Tenth doing in the First Vongola's Photo Frame. Then he was smacked by Gokudera, and then they'd bickered one-sidedly (Gokudera shouts like crazy while Yamamoto laughed carefreely).

_Spreading warmth and comfort as he drew people in his reaching range_

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a man with an invisible force that can do almost anything. His no-good-ness draws mockery. His features draws suspicions about his true gender. His smile draws people from the weird type, flirtitaous, until the dangerous type. And the exact same smile drags heaven to take him away.

_If the Sky is to leave some day_

They tought the Sky will always be with them, forever and ever. They thought the destiny is always with them, going along with anything they decided and ending it with a perfectly happy ending, just like what they hoped. They thought it wasn't even possible for their boss to die so soon. They thought they'd have more than 10 years to spend with him...... And they thought they would never be the same until the Sky came along and be on their side once again. Even though they knew, it is nearly impossible.

_It's known that he'll be missed in any way_

_The rain will stop pouring down_

_The storm will never stop to mourn_

_The sun will be colder_

_The mist will not occur forever_

_The cloud will stop going around_

_And the thunder will be cold_

The raven haired man smirked at his lover's scribbles. He connected them all one by one to the incidents happened playfully as he frowned at the last sentences, which explains the condition of the skies. He knew about it all too well.

A week after the Vongola Decimo's death, all things in the mansion seemed to change 180 degrees. Yamamoto _very _rarely laughed. Gokudera became soulless. Ryohei said the word EXTREME rarely. Mukuro never showed up. Hibari stopped saying his trademark line. Lambo stopped being a crybaby and became cold. Part of the mansion knew the reason why they behaved like that, and they expected that maybe it's just a small part of it, and some of them even thought hypothetically that maybe they're bored to put up the 'act' they used in front of the boss. Little did they knew that everything connected to a certain brunette that died.

Yamamoto stopped laughing because it reminded him of how much he had laughed with the boss.

Gokudera became soulless as he realized that he have no desire to live on without his life meaning.

Ryohei said the word EXTREME rarely because he unconsciously knew that everything won't be EXTREME without Tsuna.

Mukuro never showed up because the illusionist knew that he won't see his dear prey even though he came to the Vongola Headquarters.

Hibari stopped saying his trademark line because he remembered of how much he had said that line to the herbivore.

Lambo stopped being a crybaby because the reality that he have to be strong without Tsuna struck him after the boss' death, and he became cold because he knew that no one will be there to warm him anymore.

All of these ends at the second their wishes granted; the 10-years-before Tsuna succeeds in obliterating the Millefiore Family, Byakuran's gone for good, the Arcobaleno pacifiers and rings of Trinisette back to their respective owners, and they have their 10-years-later Tsuna on their side again, healthy and as cheery as ever.

As the man sunk in deep thought about these pack of sentences, he missed the sound of the door opening up.

_Creak. _The door opened a slight opening, allowing some shallow light to came from outside.

"Kyouya! Why didn't you tell me you're back?" from opening from the door shows up his cheery brown-haired lover. The brunette walked in, and he walked towards the figure.

"Ah. Hello, Tsunayoshi. Do you mind telling me what is this?" the man smirked knowingly, as Tsuna stopped, his eyes quickly trailed to his now-empty desk. His brown eyes widened as he blushed.

"Kyouya! Give that back!" the Vongola Decimo quickly ran to the figure's location to retrieve the piece of paper. But, being as short as he is, he can't reach it, _especially _when the figure moved his right hand, which holds the paper, up. Even he have tip-toed, the results are the same. 10 years didn't seem to affect the boss' height greatly, apparently.

"Kyouya...." the younger man said, annoyed with the height issue. As he tried to go higher, the boss tripped – Yes, even 10 years have passed, the clumsy side of the Tenth Boss of Vongola never ceases to amuse the Guardian – and fell on top of the black haired man, evoking a very... uhm, _naughty _thoughts as their position is... very _suggestive_, and the boss seemed to be completely oblivious about their positions.

"Ow... Ah! Sorry, Kyouya! Now where's that paper...." the brown eyed boy's hands trailed the man's right hand, but soon stopped by the man's left hand.

"You haven't answered my question, I believe."

_Uh-oh._

"Ano, can I get that first?"

"Nope."

_CRAP! I knew I should've put it _inside _my desk, not _on _my desk! If Gokudera-kun haven't called me urgently just for the damned works, I should have that paper hidden from Kyouya!_

"Ara, wouldn't you know it by yourself already?" Tsuna knew that the Guardian already read the poem. The Cloud Guardian wasn't one to stop when his interest is caught.

"I would be pleased if you tell me by yourself, Tsunayoshi."

"W-what?! F-fine. Th-That.... That is only some idiotic scribbles I made, Kyouya! Now if you please...." the younger one tried to retrieve the paper again, but failing miserably. Seriously, maybe he had to do something about height problem...

He just started his trail of thoughts when his thought was stopped by a sudden warmness on his lips. The brunette closed his eyes in reflex, but when he realized what happened, he started to add pressure back to the kiss. It was gentle and somehow calming, please note that this is _Hibari Kyouya _we're talking about. The word 'gentle' is not something we hear everyday in Hibari's days.

They keep kissing for what seemed like decades until air became an issue. The two pulled back for air, panting heavily and the younger boy felt a lot of blood rushing to his face with his heartbeat running quickly like one thousand miles an hour. He didn't even want to know how he managed to live with a heartbeat that fast. Even though he had done this numerous times, he never get used to it.

When they opened their eyes – I mean, _really _connecting to their brain on what they seen, Tsuna realized that his arms are already around Hibari's neck, refusing to let go and Hibari's arms are already wrapped neatly around the smaller boy's body. Hibari chuckled and smiled. Not the crazy sinister smile you see everytime he beats people up, but the _smile _that he gave only to _his_ Tsunayoshi.

After their breaths came evenly and their hearts pulsed normally, Tsuna buried his head on Hibari's right shoulder as he tightened his hold around the man's neck. The younger man closed his eyelids, and before he slipped to a deep slumber, his Cloud Guardian murmured something on his ear.

"I never knew you're into poems, Tsunayoshi."

_**End.**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Sorry about the EXTREMEly poor effort of lemon / fluff (I don't know how to differenciate those two) and bad grammar. This is my first fiction ever (even though I have some planned in my book, unwritten and still raw, seriously) and you can say that this is also my first attempt at making something like that. This is supposed to be posted a lot earlier than when I post this, but... a bunch of things occured and I never seem to have some time arranging my things.

Actually it only supposed to be a short poem, but my mind goes tricky and soon I was writing these drabbles and added the last sentences. It supposed to end shorter than it should be, but my fingers keep typing and when I realized, the ending is different from what I have in mind. But still, it's 1827, and I hope this is good enough :D. Go 1827! Even in Sakura Rock album featuring Tsuna and TYL!Hibari there's "One Love Story". Woo hoo!

All in all, thanks for reading and please review! Comments, flames, and suggestions are very welcomed, remembered, and loved!


End file.
